Black Lagoon: The Cold Blooded Demon
by The Crescent Rider
Summary: What if Revy has an older brother, If she did. Then meet Allistair 'Allen' Lee, Not only he's one of the most notorious bounty hunters in the world. He's also a gang leader of The Devil's Hunters. The two haven't seen each other for years, But when Balalaika hires Lagoon Company as her escorts. The two will be reunited very soon.
1. Prologue

**Small Guide for the story**

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Dreaming_'

"**Phone/Radio Communication/Location**"

**That all for the Guide and Enjoy the Prologue**

* * *

**Lagoon Company Building**

Today was a slow day for the Lagoon Company today. Dutch is currently outside taking a walk all by himself, Benny is currently working on his equipment in his room, Rock settling several papers about the company and as for Revy... She's currently lying down on the couch asleep

Rock glances at Revy for a moment and sighs at her tardiness.

_'Geez, Revy is sure very lazy again...' _Rock said in thought, continuing his current task at hand

But unknownst to Rock, She was dreaming in her sleep for the past few minutes.

**Revy's Dream**

_Revy's Appearance in her dream was her 14 yr old self. She currently recalled constantly being abused by her father, and the one time she was arrested by a corrupted police officer while he beats her up and raped her when she was still detained in her cell while handcuffed._

_But in her next memory, she was in her cell in a fetal position with a cold look on her face. Then cell door began to open and standing before her was a shadowy figure with the same eyes as hers_

_"You want your revenge?" The Figure asked her,__ calmly_

_Revy glanced at him for a moment and gave a small nod to him. The shadowy figure saw her nod, grabs a bobby pin from his pocket, and laid it__ on the floor__ in front of her__._

_"Meet me outside and then we'll talk about it," He said to her and left the cell while a police officer closes the cell door._

_A few seconds later, Revy unlocks her handcuffs with the bobby pin she got earlier and stood up straight after unlocking her handcuffs. Soon her cell door was opened by a police officer and noticed that her handcuffs were removed, Fortunately, he didn't mind this at all since he said she was bailed out by someone and decided to let her go_

_Just outside the Police Station, She saw the shadowed figure once again and approached him._

_Once she got near him, He pulls out a revolver __from his coat __and hands it to Revy while she stared at the revolver__ with a blank look on her face_

_"You know what to do," He__ instructed,_

_Revy grabs the revolver and heads home all by herself.__While the Shadowed Figure followed her from behind_

_Afterward, Revy __entered the house and __saw her abusive father lying in bed, still drunk and ordering her to get another beer for him to drink. Instead, She grabs a pillow, places in front of her father's face and pointed the revolver above the pillow. Then she pulls the trigger and shot her father with one bullet, killing him with a clean headshot._

_Then, she goes outside the house and this time, The Shadowed figure was standing in front of her with a cold-blooded smile on his face. Then he patted Revy on __the__ head__ and ruffles her hair a bit_

_"Well done, Kiddo..." He said proudly while Revy did not react to his head patting "I have a feeling we'll be getting along just fine..."_

_Then she suddenly receives several afterimages of her __traumatic __childhood life until it ended with the Shadowed figure's smile __turning into a sinister grin. __end__ing __her dream__ right then and there._

**Back to Reality**

Revy suddenly woke up from her sleep and jolted up from the couch while she gasped at her dream. Startling Rock, which made him scatter the papers on the table by accident

She then places her head and shakily breathes for a moment. She was having a headache after seeing her abused childhood past and due to this, She couldn't recall the face of the man she saw in her dream. But deep inside her mind, she knew who it was. She just doesn't recall his face or name at all

Meanwhile, Rock stood up from the couch and started gathering the paper that was scattered throughout the floor while he noticed Revy's behavior after she had woken up from her sleep

"Hey Revy, Are you alright?" He asked,

"I'm fine, I just got a nightmare that's all" She replied,

"Do you want to talk about it or something?"

"No, and it's none of your fucking business. Rock" She then stood up from the couch and went towards the fridge, grabbed a can of beer and started drinking from it in one go

"You sure, Cause you look like you were shaken up and-" Rock was cut off when Revy gave a serious glare at him

"I said, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" She yelled out, crushing the beer can with her right hand and threw it near Rock while he avoided it

Rock was silent at the point on, But he was little concerned for Revy due to her attitude after she had woken up earlier.

Just then, Dutch enters the room and pretty much heard the commotion while he just outside the door

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood today" He commented, looked towards Revy

"Shut up, Dutch," She said rudely while the latter didn't mind at all

Dutch then approached the couch and sat down

"Anyway, Listen up. Balalaika just called and she gave another job to us today," Dutch said, gaining Rock and Revy's attention

"What's the job this time?" Rock asked

"We will be acting as her escorts while she meets up with some big shot that arrived in Roanapur a few days ago," He explained,

"Since when she's willing to hire us as her escort instead of using her cronies for that kind of job?" Revy asked, placing her hands beside her waist

"Normally, she would. But she told me that this new guy and his gang prefers to meet with her while a maximum of five people including herself and she insisted that we take the job since she won't be able to bring her escorts with her,"

"What's the pay?" She asked

"Fifty Grand" Dutch said, making Revy and Rock widens their eyes on the amount of the reward

"Really? That much?" Revy asked with pure curiosity,

"That's right, and that would be one helluva payday if we do the job right," Dutch added while smoking a cigarette

"When are we going?" Rock asked,

"Tomorrow, In the afternoon. Also, She said no gunfights once we get there" Dutch added, making Revy click her tongue once since she hates diplomatic approaches herself

"Uuuggghhh... Fine, I'll try not to shoot the guy," She said, annoyed '_Unless he tries to kill us first'_

**Meanwhile... Hotel Moscow**

Balalaika was checking on the background of the man she was going to meet. Unfortunately for her, The only things she could find out about him was several pictures with headlines of his performances in the job

The first picture was him sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and facing at the camera with a cold look on his eyes while his clothes were stained with dried blood all over. However, In this picture. He was covering his entire face with a mask painted with a skull on the front

The second picture was him, standing alongside his crew after performing a bank heist somewhere in America while fighting off the police and SWAT Team. Everyone was wearing masks, But he was seen wearing the same mask from the first picture. (Just imagine a team of four people from Payday 2 with one of them wearing a skull mask going loud in a heist)

And the last picture caught Balalaika's eyes in surprise. The same man wearing the skull mask and suit was aiming his Glock 17 at the Camera with a young girl wearing a mask and a jacket hoodie aiming at the camera with a Beretta pistol. And the reason why the last picture caught her eyes in surprise is that the eyes of the young masked girl with him reminded her of someone she knows very well.

_'I think I just found something interesting about him' _Balalaika said in thought, smirking at the screen

Afterward, She closes the file, turns off her computer, and stood up from her chair. Preparing for her meeting for tomorrow

* * *

**Before I go, I just want to notify all of you that this Chapter isn't finished just yet. Because I had to rush this due to me having Exams tomorrow. So once the exams are over I'll continue editing this chapter and possibly work on the Next Chapter**

**Edit: I just added a few more details in this chapter, but I still feel like I should keep editing. However, now is not the time. So when I feel like it, I'll work on it soon**

**That's all I need to say and I'll see you guys very soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

H**ey Guys, Before you guys start reading Chapter 1. It's only natural I describe to all of you my OC Character is. this story So without further ado, Here's the OC Biography**

**Name: Allistair 'Allen' Lee**

**Age: Late 20s to Early 30s (But to be a bit Specific, While Revy was 14 years old, Allistair is 4 - 6 years older than her)**

**Occupation: Bounty Hunter, Gang Leader of the Devil's Hunters**

**Family Relationship: Rebecca 'Revy' Lee (Sister), Unknown Father (Deceased), Unknown Mother (Deceased)**

**Personality: Hence the title of the Story, Allistair is a cold-hearted man when it comes to his jobs, heists, and wars with other rival gangs or mafia. He shows little concern for the lower ranks/recruits of his gang but shows great concern for the people he deeply cares/respects about (Mainly, Revy and his Loyal Officers), He dislikes any action that goes against him or any insubordination that turns up to him and will not hesitate to punish the culprit severely and painfully. He also has a hidden personality deep within his mind, but rarely shows it due to a certain incident years ago**

**Weapons: Dual Glock 17, AWP Magnum (My Favorite Gun in Counter-Strike), M4A1 Carbine**

**Appearance: The uniform he wears is similar to Agent 47 (From Hitman) that consists of a black suit, white shirt, red tie, and black gloves. However, he has short black hair. He also wears his signature skull mask when he's on the job sometimes.**

**As for his crew... I'll surprise you, But I'll tell you guys this. There WILL be crossover characters in this story and a few mentionable characters of the series. Some are just acquainted with my character and his gang**

**That's all I need to say and Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Hotel Moscow, Next Day**

Today was the day of Balalaika's meeting with a new leader in Roanapur. Dutch and his crew are seen driving towards Hotel Moscow to meet up with her when they got there. A black car was parked just near the entrance of Balalaika's Headquarters.

All four of them got out of their car and approached Balalaika, who was waiting for them just outside the building.

"Nice to see you all," Balalaika greeted,

"You too, Miss Balalaika," Dutch greeted back and Balalaika seemed to have smiled a little to their arrival

"Now that you're all here. We should get going and meet this new leader in Roanapur," She said, going towards the black car while Lagoon Company returned to their car.

Soon, both cars drove off and on their way to meet Roanapur's newest Cartel leader.

**Devil's Hunters Headquarters, Dark Room**

Inside a large manor, A man was sitting on a chair watching through a one-way window with a glass filled with whiskey on his right hand and cigarette on his left hand. As for what he was watching, A man being brutally beaten up by two large while the walls and floor were being painted with blood on the other side of the window.

Then the man watching them stood up from his chair, approached the intercom, and presses the button

"That's quite enough, gentlemen" He ordered on the intercom and the two large men stopped beating up in his command. he then enters the room and saw a brutally beaten up man whimpering on the floor while his tears were being mixed with his own blood

"This is your punishment for putting your hands on something that isn't yours, You fucking disgrace," He said with a serious tone in his voice, staring down on him while the beaten man looked up and stared back at him

"P-Please, Allistair. I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish, The man known as Allistair grabs his Glock 17 from its holster and shoved it inside his mouth. silencing the man as he was making muffling noises

"Shut the fuck up, cause I don't give two bits fuck if you didn't mean to do it or not. but either way, you tried to steal my merchandise and you tried to turn on me by distributing my own merchandise towards my rivals behind my back," Allistair said, glaring at the man with his cold dead eyes "And if you think I'm lying, I received little information from a little bird you know so well and told me about your recent smuggling of weapons that you stole from me. So you got two choices at this point on,"

The man kept whimpering as Allistair leaned his face closers to his

"Test your luck or Test my Bullets?" Allistair questioned, with a cold look on his face while his finger was at the trigger. Itching to pull the trigger as the man kept whimpering in fear.

Until Allistair heard the door open behind him and turned his head to see a woman wearing black skinny pants, a black peplum top, a white collared shirt underneath her peplum top, and the most noticeable thing about her was her metal prosthetic legs

"Excuse me for interrupting, but your guests are about to arrive as we speak," She informed,

Allistair nodded and turned back to the man while he pulls the gun out of the man's mouth while the latter starting coughing "We will continue our discussion later," He said and turned to the two large men "Take him away,"

The two then grabbed the beaten man from the ground and started dragging him away from the room while Allistair takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning his gun with it.

"Gazelle, once they've all arrived. I want you to escort them to the lobby and tell them to wait for me there," Allistair finished cleaning his gun and returned into its holster while he threw the handkerchief on the floor "And also, get a cleaner to clean up this mess"

"Understood," She said, bowing to him while Allistair pats her shoulder twice before leaving the room. Afterward, she follows him while closing the door behind her and making a call by the intercom

**A few moments later,**

Balalaika arrives at the location along with Lagoon Company and saw a large manor surrounded by a barb-wired wall and a large gate at the front of the house with two watchtowers in each side of the gate

"Looks like this guy got some security issues," Dutch commented as he noticed the watchtowers and barb wire

"Yeah, No shit" Revy added,

All of them then approached the gate and Balalaika notices an intercom at the side of the gate. She approaches it and presses the button

"**Who is it?**" The intercom asked them,

"My name is Balalaika of Hotel Moscow and I am here to meet with your boss," Balalaika answered, the intercom stayed silent for a moment and then is spoke out to her "**Someone will come for you, Please be patient,**"

Afterward, all of them waited patiently for someone to open the gate. It took about less than five minutes for them to wait for someone to come and open the gate while Revy was getting impatient due to being exposed in broad daylight for a while.

"Geez, What the hell are they taking so long," Revy complained,

"Be patient, Revy. They'll be here soon," Rock assured her while Revy clicked her tongue once and turned away from him. But thanks to his reassurance, They hear the bolt from the other side of the gate being unbolted and as the gate opens. The gang were in the presences of two men, One was holding an assault rifle and the other was holding a large plastic tray with his assault rifle attached to his back

"Alright, Before all of you enter the manor. We humbly request you put away your weapons here in this tray," The man instructed,

"What?! That's just bullshit!" Revy yelled out loud since she doesn't like throwing her guns away to random people

"Revy, Just do what he says," Dutch instructed, still wearing the calm look on his face while making Revy groan in frustration

"You don't have to worry about anything happening to your guns, You will get them back once you're leaving the manor or you get permission from the boss," The man said calmly to them, Soon. Dutch, Balalaika, and Revy had placed their weapons on the tray while Revy glared at the man holding the tray when he eyed on Revy's guns

"If you steal those from me, I will fucking cut off your hands and shove them up your-" Revy was about to finish threating him until Balalaika cleared her throat once

"Let's get going already," Balalaika ordered and continued their way towards the Manor while Revy kept her eyes on the man whose in possession of her guns.

As they walked their way towards the manor doors, They look around and saw a few outdoor activities currently underway. The first one they saw was several men doing what appears to be military drills and training along with two people fighting each other inside a caged boxing ring while several spectators cheered as their match goes on. But upon close observation, The two were seriously beating the crap out of each other. there were a few blood stains on the floor and ropes, one of the fighter's face was swollen and from several punches and lastly, they weren't wearing any boxing gloves or mouth guards for protection just wrapped arm bandages and bleeding faces

"Looks like this bigshot is still looking for recruits in his Cartel," Dutch said, as he watched the boxing match

"Quite understandable for him, since he just started his Cartel a few years ago. It's only common for him to gain more followers to ensure security and efficiency for his line of work," Balalaika commented,

"And what kind of line of work is he doing in his life?" Revy asked,

"Unfortunately, I have no clue about his operations. Which can be quite the concern for every Leader in Roanapur since we know nothing about his Cartel. It'll be hard for us to anticipate their movements and their transactions with the other rivaling groups, However, I discovered that the Ring Leader of this Cartel has some connection to a famous bounty hunter known as the 'Cold Blooded Demon', A man whose taken down some of the world's most dangerous cartels that ever existed," Balalaika explained

"So this guys isn't the type to be provoked so easily, Huh?" Dutch said, and Balalaika nodded to him

"Indeed, So we must be cautious about his deeds and actions if we want to live another day in this world," Balalaika mentioned, and everyone except Revy agreed while the said girl clicked her tongue once and looked away for a bit

Once the group arrives at the door. They were greeted by a girl with metal prosthetic legs, who was standing by the door as they arrived.

"Greetings, Miss Balalaika," She greeted while bowing her head to them, "My name is Gazelle and Master has been expecting for your arrival,"

The group looked down on her feet and saw her prosthetic legs and stared for a moment

"_Whoa... What happened to her legs?_" Rock asked in thought, while the rest of the group kept on staring at her legs. Wondering what happened to her in the past, It was either she was born and left to die or she lost them in the past. As for Revy, She could smell blood on the girl's prosthetic legs and she appears to be curious about why her prosthetic legs have blood on them. But all of their thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly spoke out again

"Please follow me, I'll guide you all to the lobby where the others are waiting as well," She added to her greeting, which made all five of them (Note: I forgot to mention that Benny is with them since he's the one who drives them there) became curious when she said there were others in the lobby

As she opens the doors and guided the group to the lobby, they were introduced to several familiar faces throughout Roanapur. Mr. Chang of the Hong Kong Triads, Arbergo of the Manisalera Cartel, and Ronny 'The Jaws' leader of an Italian Mafia. (Verrocchio is already dead and I will be explained very soon)

"Well, This is quite a coincidence. We're not the only ones who got invited in this little meeting" Balalaika commented,

Mr. Chang then saw Balalaika and Lagoon Company and he approached the group followed by his bodyguards

"What a surprise, I didn't expect you to come here invited as well. Miss Balalaika," Mr. Chang greeted, "And same goes to Lagoon Company as well"

"To you as well, Mr. Chang. But I'm curious, Why are you here?" Balalaika asked,

"Well, normally I don't come to these particular types of events since I'm meeting some Cartel Leader whose practically new here in Roanapur. But what caught my attention about this, is that the Leader happens to be connected to this 'Cold Blooded Demon' when I had my boys look up some information about the guy," Mr. Chang explained,

"And that's why you're here? To confirm the information yourself?" Balalaika asked and he nodded to her question "That's about it,"

"Looks like this Cartel Leader has some connections about this Cold Blood Demon after all, " Balalaika concluded in her thought

"Hey, Metal Legs," Revy called out and Gazelle turned to her "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left," The girl said, "If you like I can guide you there,"

"No thanks, I'll go there myself," Revy said, while she goes all by herself. Rock, however, feels a bit suspicious for Revy since he saw her getting pissed at the guard for taking her guns away. So there's a chance that she'll go to the entrance and get her guns back from the guards earlier.

Before he could go after her until Gazelle walked in front of everyone and said "Everyone, may I have your attention please,"

After everyone had turned to her, she continued "My master is waiting for all you in the dining area, So please follow me and avoid wandering around the manor. Should you do this, the guards within the manor will stop you from moving further into the manor and will use force should you resist them,"

"About time, _Chica,_" Abrego said, impatiently while some of his bodyguards muttered the same thing as their boss

"Well, this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for," Mr. Chang said while Balalaika nodded to herself with an agreement to him. Meanwhile, Rock was concerned that he won't be able to follow Revy and hoped that she wouldn't go guns blazing within the manor

**Revy's POV**

After she went on ahead to the bathroom, She looked around the empty hallways and instantaneously hides behind the wall and took a peek to find out if someone was following them, Fortunately for her, no one seemed to have followed her. Which made her smirk at this

"Now that I'm all on my own, It's time for me to steal back what's rightfully belongs to me," She said and goes on her way to find her pistols.

**Dining Room**

As everyone followed Gazelle towards the dining room, Rock was feeling a bit worried when he noticed Revy was gone for too long and assumed she's going to try and get her pistols back. Normally, He would go out there, find her and bring her back to the group before she causes trouble. But he couldn't because of Gazelle mentioning about the guards within the manor will use force should he stray away from everyone.

So he had no choice but to hope that Revy won't do a thing anything stupid and stay within the group.

A few moments of walking later, Everyone arrives near the front of the dining room doors and Gazelle turns to them

"Now that you've arrived, My Master requests that Balalaika of Hotel Moscow, Bai ji-Shin Chang of the Hong Kong Triad, Abrego of the Manisalera Cartel, and Ronny 'The Jaws' of the Italian Mafia to enter. The rest shall be waiting in the guest area,"

Abrego and Ronny were a little tense when she mentioned about them entering the dining room without their bodyguards, Mr. Chang remained his calm composure while he smirked a little when she mentioned his full name, and as for Balalaika, she remained calm but deep down she feels a bit curious about the sudden request from her leader

"Hey, What the fuck do you mean we're the only ones to enter?!" Abrego yelled, "First, you confiscate our guns and now, your boss wants us to separate from our bodyguards?!"

"Yes, Because my master invited the leaders of several Cartels in all of Roanapur. But your bodyguards aren't allowed to enter because they aren't invited inside the dining room by my master," Gazelle explained, unfazed by the Abrego's outburst. "Is there a problem with it?"

"If you ask me, Your boss is fucking out of his mind. If you think I'm just going in there without any protection from my crew. So forget about what he wants and let all of us in already," Abrego requested and Gazelle shook her head

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mr. Abrego," She said, threateningly,

"Then fuck what your boss says! My boys are coming into that room as well. And there's nothing you can do about it," Before Abrego could go pass her. Gazelle had resulted to force by grazing Abrego's cheek with her metal prosthetic leg. But to everyone's surprise, The leg comes with a long-hidden blade and Gazelle stared at him with a cold glare in her eyes

"As I said before, Only leaders of Roanapur gets to enter. Everyone else will go to the guest area," She repeated, lowering her leg while the blade unsheathes itself back.

Abrego stood still as a statue as he couldn't comprehend what she did to him just now. So he stayed silent and avoid any conflicts with her or her boss. The same goes with Ronny as he was pale when he saw her silencing Abrego and decided to avoid any conflicts as well, Mr. Chang was somewhat surprised himself, as he smirked at Gazelle's skill and weaponry on her legs, As for Balalaika, She was her own opinions but kept it to herself due to Gazelle's sudden reveal of her weapons

As for Lagoon Company...

"Damn, That's one way to shut someone up," Dutch commented

"Yeah..." Benny agreed while Rock nodded along with him,

After that sudden event, Every leader of Roanapur had ordered their bodyguards to the guest area while they enter the dining hall and meet with the newest cartel leader

**Back to Revy,**

Revy is currently wandering around the manor, still in search of her guns and taking them back once she gets them

"_Now where do I go from here on out..." _She asked in thought while looking at every corner of the hallways for any nearby guards. But just her luck, A guard holding an M1A4 assault rifle was approaching her way.

She stays hidden from behind the wall and waits for the guard to pass her. Once he did, Revy ambushed him and armlocks him from behind.

"If you want to stay alive, You better tell me where you put confiscated guns in this huge manor,"

Revy also has a hold on him from the neck while she tightens her arm to choke him.

"Alright... I'll... Talk" The guard submits, and Revy loosens her hold on him while the latter breaths raggedly for a moment "Take the right hallway until you reach two separate hallways, take a left and I'll lead you to the eastern wing of the manor. Where we confiscate guns from anyone who enters this place"

"That's all I need to know..." Revy said, then tightens her arm around the guard's neck. Choking him as he tried to breathe. A few moments later, The guard passes out and Revy slowly lets his body down on the floor to avoid unnecessary noises that might attract attention to herself

After that, She heads her way towards the eastern wing of the manor. Where hopefully her guns at.

**Dining Room, (Allistair's POV)**

After the leaders of the Cartel have entered the room. They were greeted with a man wearing a tuxedo, a white polo shirt underneath, a red tie, black pants, and leather shoes.

He then stood up from his chair and approached them,

"Greetings, Everyone," He said, "I'm glad that you made it, Miss Balalaika, Mr. Chang, Mr. Abrego, and Mr. Ronny."

Everyone seemed to feel a bit tense as he approached them. He stopped in front of them and Gazelle went to him and stood beside him.

"Welcome to my humble home," He said, giving off a fake smile to them, "My name is Allistair and I hope we all get along..."

The look on his face was somewhat unsettling for them and hoped that things will go smoothly for them. Cause without their weapons and bodyguards, They're like fishes caught in the net.

They're the fish, The manor is the net and Allistair... Is the devil who cast the net...

* * *

**A/N: That's all I can do, for now, If you have noticed something wrong in this chapter. Leave a comment and I'll respond to your message.**

**Also, in the next chapter. That's where Revy and Allistair will reunite and I've planned a very special surprise for all of you. So be prepared for what I have in store.**

**But in the meantime, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**_Crescent Rider has signed out..._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before you begin, I failed to mention from the last chapter that the first crossover character is Gazelle from Kingsman Secret Service, However, every crossover character in Allistair's crew has a different backstory than their original background in the movie/series.**

**And remember, She isn't the only Crossover Character in this story...**

**That's all I meet to say and enjoy the chapter**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingsman: Secret Service or Black Lagoon, I only own my OC Character_**

* * *

**Dining Room,**

The leaders were face to face with the newest leader in Roanapur. They were silent for a moment. But Allistair breaks the silent by clapping his hand once and everyone turned their attention to him

"Okay, now that everyone is here. Let's all sit down for a while and wait for your meal to be served,"

The leaders of Roanapur were confused at his greeting but they decided to sit down and wait for there meal. A few moments later, the doors of the dining room had been open and the people who came in the room were two little children pushing a trolley inside the dining room.

Both children were wearing gothic lolita clothes, silver hair. But what makes them completely different from each other is the one on the left is a boy and the one on the right is a girl

"We've brought you the meal you ordered, Master Allistair," The boy said with a smile and was followed by the girl next to him followed "And I hope everyone will enjoy what the chef had prepared for them,"

"I thank you both for delivering our meal, Hansel, Gretel," Allistair said and the said children smiled happily to them.

Mr. Chang leaned closer to Balalaika and whispered to her "Do those two look familiar to you?"

"I think so... But I don't know where..." Balalaika said while Hansel and Gretel carefully served the meals of Roanapur's gang leaders. After they've served everyone with Allistair being the last person to be served, the two children get separate pats on the head from the latter

"Good job, you two. Why do you both stand by the door and wait for further instructions." Allistair ordered and the two bowed their heads to him "Yes, Allistair," They said in unison and went beside the door

"What's up with those kids?" Abrego asked, and I simply made another smile to him. Much to his discomfort ", They were abandoned by their family when they were young, so I decided to adopt them and raised them as my own. After all, I could use the experience of raising small children since it's pretty valuable for me to use. Keeps me calm all the time,"

"But why would you order them around if you raised them as your own?" Ronny asked, and in Allistair's point of view, He saw Hansel's eyes twitch a little and caused him to sigh "Let's not take about that subject, We have other important matters to talk about, Remember?"

**Revy's Location**

Revy is currently on her way to the eastern wing of the manor. She saw a few guards as she walked through every hallway, and it was getting irritating since the manor is almost similar to a small maze.

"Dammit... If that steals my guns from me, I'm gonna make him wish he never laid his eyes on them," She muttered as she goes to the right hallway. There, she saw a door, opened it and turned on the lights, which made her widens her eyes in complete surprise to what she was seeing.

It was a room filled with guns and explosives that was enough to raise an entire army and take down an entire town or maybe even an entire nation. As she wandered her eyes around the room.

The room was filled with Pistols, Shotguns, Sub-Machine guns, Assault rifles, and even a couple of grenades inside a box, and that was just half of the room.

"Damn... Where does this guy get the money for this kind of stock?" But as she wandered her eyes around the room, she soon saw the same plastic tray that was used to confiscate weapons upon entry. Revy smirked at the sight of the tray and went towards it, then she searches for her pistols by digging through the tray.

"There they are!" She muttered as she found her pistols and pulled them out from the tray. But much to her relief, She was unaware that she left the door wide open and a guard saw her "Hey, Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Revy slowly turns her head towards the door and she saw the guard holding an M4 Assault rifle.

"Shit... So much for sneaking in," She muttered and the guard tries to take a few steps forward into the room, "I'm asking you one last time, Who are you and what are doing here in the eastern wing of the mansion."

But instead of answering the guard's question, Revy immediately aims both of her guns at the guard and started shooting. The Guard took cover behind a wall and managed to avoid getting shot by her.

He reaches out for his radio and contacts the other "Can anyone hear me?"

"**We hear you, What's your situation?**" A guard asked from the other line of the radio "Someone has infiltrated the Eastern Wing of the Manor, She's armed and is held up in the Armory, Requesting backup!"

"**We'll send in some reinforcements to back you up, Just stay alive until we get there,**" The Guard from the radio replied before cutting off the communication between them and the guard hiding behind the wall took a peek to see if Revy was still there. But when she saw him, She immediately fired at him and puts him back into hiding

Normally, He could just fire back at her with his M4 Assault rifle, But that would be too risky since he might hit something that could destroy one part of the manor along with him in it.

So he has no choice but to hold his position and wait for reinforcements to come. While Revy tries to shoot him down

**Back to the Dining Room. Moments before the Shoot Out**

Allistair is currently finishing his meal and the same is said to the leaders of Roanapurr as they wipe off their mouths with the handkerchiefs provided for them

"So, What do you think of your meal today?" Allistair asked, and the first one to reply was Balalaika "It's fine. Personally, I never enjoyed food like this before,"

"The food is fine and all, But I prefer Chinese food than these kinds of meal," Mr. Chang said, after wiping off his meal

Abrego simply nodded along after wiping off the bits of food in his mouth, and as for Ronny... He stayed silent, which caught Allistair's attention "Is there something wrong, Mr. Ronny?"

"There is one," He said and pushes his plate towards Allistair. The latter then used a fork to inspect the remaining meat on Ronny's plate and soon made a frown when he flipped it over.

"Gretel..." He called out,

"Yes, Allistair?" Gretel said,

"Take this plate, Find the chef responsible for cooking the meal and bring him to me. If he resists, Use force if you have to," Allistair ordered and Gretel bowed at his command "Understood, Allistair,"

Then she grabbed the plate and left the dining room as she headed straight towards the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

The chefs were taking a break after finishing their tasks. But their break was cut short when Gretel entered the kitchen with the plate on hand. "Excuse me, Everyone!"

The chefs turned their heads toward her and the former placed the plate on a table, "Allistair wants to know who cooked this meat,"

The head chef went over the plate and inspect it, But soon he started to frown when he saw something he didn't like. Causing most of the chefs to pale to such a sight "Who cooked this?" He asked the other chefs, and one of them pointed the one responsible.

The latter then approached the head chef with his body trembling in fear as the head chef crossed his arms together "Take a look at what you just cook" The head chef instructed and the chef responsible had inspected his cooking.

But in his horror, He discovered his mistake and cold sweat came running down on his face...

"Well... What's wrong with it?" The head chef asked, and the former had shadowed his eyes over it.

Silence was the only thing that was brought upon the kitchen... But soon, The chef has made his response to his superior

"The meat is undercooked..." He said, clenching his fists in complete guilt on his mistake, and The head chef turned away his head with complete disappointment

"Now that we know whose responsible. Allistair wishes for you to meet up with him," Gretel said and both her and the chef went out of the kitchen.

**Back in the Diningroom**

Allistair was still standing from the table with his eyes on the doors as he waited for Gretel to return with the man responsible. The leaders of Roanapur watched him as he tapped his foot on the floor for several minutes.

Until Gretel had entered the room with the chef following behind her.

"Gretel, So glad you've finished the task I gave you," Allistair said while his smile was directly given to Gretel and the latter smiled back and bowed her head to him.

"Thank you, Allistair!" She replied, then went beside her twin brother while Allistair approached the chef. But his expression had changed from a simple smile to deathly glare

"Master Allistair, I understand what I did was wrong. I hope to ask for your forgiveness, Master" The chef said, bowing his head while avoiding any eye contact towards him

"Raise your head and look at me in the eye," Allistair ordered, and the chef did was he saw. But the former noticed how nervous the chef was, and snapped his fingers a few times "Are you nervous?"

The Chef diverted his eyes away from Allistair and gave a weak nod to him. Which made the latter's mood even worse than before "Well are you going to say something or what?!"

"Yes, Allistair!" The chef replied loudly and eases Allistair's attitude for a moment "Good, Cause your silence was getting a bit irritating to me,"

The Chef's body got tensed up a bit by his statement and lowered his head a little

"Do you know what you've done today?" Allistair asked, and the chef replied "Yes,"

"Can you elaborate to everyone in the room?" The former asked, and he explained "The steak was undercooked due to my lack of attentiveness over it, Hence, making it unenjoyable for anyone to eat it,"

"Good, At least you know your mistakes," Allistair said and crossed his arms together "But that doesn't mean I won't punish you for something like this,"

"I will accept any kind of punishment you've set on me," The Chef said, bowed his head once and Allistair simply replied "Okay,"

Then out of nowhere, Allistair pulls out a gun and shoots a single round. The leaders of Roanapur watched in shock, the moment he fired a gun on someone. But added to their surprise, the chef was still alive because Allistair intentionally shot at the wall. And this goes to show that this man isn't afraid to shoot someone, Even if it meant making an example to others.

As for the latter, He had his eyes closed during the entire event. But shortly after Allistair fired his pistol, He opens his eyes and somehow felt unfazed as a couple of his sweat started to fall down on his face.

Allistair then withdrew his pistol and puts it back into his holster under his suit and his expression started to relax until he showed a blank look on him

"I'll forgive you on your little slip-up, but the next time this happens again... Don't expect the same punishment, Do you understand me?" He said and the chef nodded at his words "Yes, Master Allistair,"

"You're dismissed," With the final word, The chef leaves the dining room without looking back and soon disappeared further into the manor.

Allistair sighed like it was the tenth time of the day and turns to the Leaders of Roanapurr. Only to see their shocked looks on their face and the former was completely clueless to their reactions "What?"

"_This kid is dangerous, He didn't hesitate to punish someone for a minor slip up. What's more, He's deadly accurate with his guns. If he becomes an enemy, there might be a great war in all of Roanapur_" Balalaika said in her thoughts

Allistair then sat down on his table and was about to say a few words until a voice called out for him, "Master Allistair,"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, What is it this time?!" The former asked and saw one of his guards holding out a radio to him "We have a problem,"

Allistair then takes the radio and presses a button "What's going on?"

"**Boss! There's a shootout in the eastern wing of the manor,**" This report caused Allistair to frown a bit and asks "Did someone break in through the walls?"

"**No, She somehow snuck her way into the Armory to steal a few guns in the room. Right now, She's heavily armed and most of the men here are pinned down!**"

"I see," He puts his finger on his chin in thought, then he finishes formulating a plan in his mind and presses a button to communicate with the guard on the other line of the radio, "Here are my orders, I want you to force her to move from the Armory to the Lobby. don't kill her, just lure her out until she reaches the lobby and I'll let Gazelle and twins handle the rest"

"**Orders Received, Boss,**" Once that was done, Allistair stood up from his chair and calls out "Hansel! Gretel!"

"Yes, Allistair?" They asked in unison, and the former ordered "Find Gazelle and disarm the trouble maker in the lobby together. Don't kill her or dismember her, I want her alive and in one piece"

"Understood, Allistair," They said as they left the dining room while Allistair glances on the Leaders of Roanapurr and said to them "It appears that one of your bodyguards is making a ruckus on my own home. And if I find out who's responsible for bringing her here. Then that person and I will have a very long talk about this matter,"

Soon, Allistair left the dining room. leaving the Leaders of Roanapurr to glanced at each other.

"Looks like one of our bodyguards is making a mess in this very manor," Mr. Chang commented as he smirks a bit, "And if I have to guess, that Two-Hands' has something to do with this"

"I think the best solution for this kind of situation is to find her before things get escalated," Balalaika recommended and the rest of the leaders agreed to her idea.

**Meanwhile, Guest Area**

Most of the men that were sent to Guest Area were having a good time, First, there were meals provided for them, Second, they were gambling with each other or some of the staff, and lastly, some were being entertained by a few members female staff of the manor. However, Rules of the manor states that if any of the female staff were to be harassed/hurt by anyone except by the boss and his loyal officers of the cartel, If anyone were to break this rule, they will be punished by the bartender with his heart's content.

As for Lagoon Company, They're just chilling by the bar drinking a few booze and somehow. I was relaxing for them. But Rock wasn't fully relaxed yet since Revy hasn't returned yet and was becoming a concern to himself.

"Do you think Revy's taking too long?" Rock asked Dutch and he shrugged his shoulders "Who knows, As long as she doesn't cause any trouble. Then there's nothing to worry about, and besides, even if she were to cause some massacre here. She'll find a way to get out of it,"

However, Everyone's great moment of relaxation had been interrupted when the Leaders of Roanapur had opened the doors and caught everyone's attention

"Okay, Listen up. 'Two Hands' is causing major problems here in the manor, We will need everyone's cooperation to stop her from going out of control before she gets in way more trouble than our problems combined," Mr. Chang announced which drew the attention to some of them, including Lagoon Company.

"Oh, man. I knew should've followed her," Rock muttered

"Don't lose your cool, Rock. We'll find her before she gets caught into the mess." Dutch said while Ben somehow feel concerned as well

"Now, Whose willing to find her?" Balalaika asked, and some of the bodyguards including Black Lagoon approached them while the rest simply stayed where they were. and those people were bodyguards of Abrego or Ronny.

"Good enough, Now let's go!" Balalaika stated out loud as they began their search for Revy before Allistair gets her first.

**Revy's Location,**

Revy was still trapped, But luckily for her, she could use every gun in the armory since she's still trapped in there.

However, her luck ran out when one of the guards threw a smoke grenade inside the room. Causing her to lose her field of vision in the room.

As the smoke envelops with the room, One of the guards tried to enter the room with his M4 at the ready. But to his surprise, Revy lunges towards him and shoots him several times in the chest.

Then the rest of the guards had open fire upon her while Revy makes a run for it in the hallway. but two more guards came out and caused her to go to the right hallway.

But three more guards came out and she turns to the left, "Dammit! How many guards are there in this fucking manor!" She cursed, as she kept make several turns to avoid the guards chasing after her.

A few moments of shifting turns later, She arrives at the lobby and looks back to see if someone was still chasing her. Luckily, she saw no one and caused her to sigh in relief, but her body suddenly tensed up when she hears metal clicking on the floor.

Revy turns to the source of the noise and saw Gazelle accompanied by two children she doesn't know.

"Metal legs?" She called out, and the latter replied, "You have caused trouble here in the Master's home, you are to come with me,_ immediately_."

Revy simply scoffed to her and smirked "Make me, bitch,"

"As you wish," With the final word from Gazelle, She charges straight towards her and Revy tried to use the assault rifle she stole from the armory. But Gazelle cuts off the assault rifle's barrel with her prosthetic blades and caused the former to drop the broken rifle

"Shit! So your legs were fucking weapons this whole time?!" she exclaims and Gazelle didn't seem to respond to her question as she charged towards her.

Revy had no choice but to resort to her pistols, But Gazelle gets closer to her and knees her in the waist. Revy gets a few distances away from her while she clutches onto her waist

"_Damn, This bitch is fast and tough! Maybe she's even tougher than that Crazy Maid!_" Revy cursed in her thought, as Gazelle simply smirks and charges straight towards her.

This time around, Revy pulls out her guns and shoots at her. But Gazelle avoids the bullets by rolling on the floor and grazed the wooden floor with her blades, The former tries to shoot her again. But Gazelle manages to avoid the bullets once again and kicks Revy off her feet and pins her down on the ground with an arm lock.

Revy tried to reach for the other gun on the floor with her free hand. But the gun kicked off by Gretel and she points her M1918 BAR Automatic Rifle at her while Hansel pulls out his Ax and looked down on her

"You should behave, miss," Hansel said with a smile, in which, he shows his fangs to Revy

"Because you are in no position of resisting yourself," Gretel followed and had the same expression as him, along with her own fangs showing as well.

"After all, We have you right where we want you," Gazelle finished with a neutral expression as she holds Revy down.

A few moments later, Allistair gets to the lobby first before every Leader of Roanopur arrived as well and they saw Revy being pinned down

"Is that the one?" Allistair asked, and the one to reply was Gazelle "Yes, Allistair"

"Good, Now whose the fucking idiot with the right mind of stealing shit from me," He asked as Gazelle made Revy look up to him. But unaware to the former, Revy had widened her eyes as she saw Allistair's face and the same goes for the latter.

Everyone gazed their attention to Revy and Allistair. While Rock seems to feel a bit confused when he saw Revy widening eyes as she looked towards Allistair. He was about to ask her what was going on, But Allistair had unknowingly answered his question.

"Rebecca?" He called out, followed by Revy "Allistair?"

Silence reigned over everyone the moment the two had called out each others names. Even Gazelle and the twins were silent when they heard them calling each other's names

"_Do those two know each other?_" Rock asked in thought.

Wondering how the two know each other...

* * *

**The two have finally met. But the next chapter will be the interaction between the two. What's more, The Vampire Twins are alive and apart of Allistair's group. However, They don't have their twisted personality like the original series but They're Trained Killers and Loyal Followers of Allistair's cartel.**

**But remember that there are more characters to come and about the interaction. I have a very special surprise for all of you**

**That's all and I'll see you guys very soon!**

**_Crescent Rider has signed out..._**


End file.
